FireFlies
by Abcdy
Summary: OneShot Kataang, with some Zutara .."The fireflies only come out when they witness pure love"....


_I'm going to attempt a Kataang fanfic….I don't know how this will turn out….due to the fact that there is going to be some Zutaraness in it…and I have never written Zutara…umm please review, constructive criticism is welcomed._

"Aang!" When the young airbender heard the voice, he instantly knew who was calling his name. He flushed red and turned around.

"Katara? Weren't you collecting food with _Zuko_?" He asked sourly and felt his heart wrench when he saw Katara flush a deep scarlet.

"Yes, but we finished a while ago, and when we got back to camp, you weren't there, and I got worried." The waterbender put a hand on Aang's shoulder. "Come on, its getting dark, and Sokka is supposedly cooking for us tonight." She smiled, and for a moment, Aang felt like smiling back.

"Um, I'm gonna stay here for a couple more minutes, you know, to practice my earthbending. You go on without me." He pulled away from her touch, and turned his back to her.

Katara sighed. "Ok. Just be back before it gets completely dark, ok Aang?" She frowned as she saw him slowly nod his head, not saying a word. She cast a hopeless look at him, and turned to walk back to camp.

When Aang was sure she had left, he sank to the ground. Thoughts ran through his mind…most of which made his stomach flip. He looked up at the trees framing the moon…and remembered a couple of nights ago, in the same spot by the lake where he was laying:

_Katara and Zuko stood near a lake in the middle of a forest clearing. The moon reflected off of it, casting an eerie glow on the lake's surroundings. Zuko took a stone, and skipped it, creating ripples that distorted the moon's reflection. There was an awkward silence between the two, and Katara seemed to be growing tenser by the second. _

_Aang was hiding in a nearby bush, spying. He knew it was wrong, but he had to reassure himself that there was nothing going on between Zuko and Katara. He waited for a while, and was about to decide that he was right and nothing was going on, when suddenly Zuko spoke._

_"Katara…there's something I've been __wanting__ to say…I think I love you." The firebender turned a shade of scarlet, rivaling Katara's._

_"Zuko!__Really?"__ Katara's expression showed pure shock. _

_"Yes, really…but I don't even know why I told you, seeing as you don't feel the same way about me…" Zuko turned away, and Aang cheered silently to himself, and was about to leave when he heard Katara speak._

_"Zuko, I don't know what to say…" And then Aang's stomach dropped. The two benders kissed. Aang's eyes started to __tear,__ and he ran. He didn't care if they __heard,__ his main objective was to get back to camp__…_

Aang shook his head. _What was I __thinking,__ kissing Katara a couple of days ago…I'm so stupid! _He ignored what he said to Katara, and stayed in that same spot long past nightfall.

_Back at the c__amp…_Katara was pacing wildly around camp. "What if he got lost, or hurt….or…or…I'm gonna go find him!"

Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder, while Sokka glared at him. Katara pulled away from Zuko. "No, just let me go alone." She walked away into the forest.

"Uh ho now, trying to put some moves on my sister?" Sokka poked Zuko in the chest. Zuko stayed silent. "And you aren't even denying it…listen, stay away from my sister, you jerkbender!" Sokka walked away laughing to himself.

_Back to Aang…_Tears stung Aang's eyes as he lay looking up at the stars, thinking of Katara. He felt the presence of someone next to him. He rolled over, to see Katara, looking up at the same sky. Aang wiped the tears out of his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked sourly.

Katara flinched at the anger in his voice, and looked over at Aang, who wouldn't meet her gaze. "I came to talk."

Aang rolled so his back was to her. "Yeah, well I don't feel like talking."

Katara smiled. "That's ok. I need to do all the talking anyways. There is a legend about this forest. This forest it named Firefly Forest, it is named for the fireflies that inhabit it." Aang rolled over to see Katara's face. She flushed. "The fireflies only come out when they witness pure love. A couple of nights ago, I heard you in the bush running away when Zuko and I kissed. I don't even know why I did, though…" She paused for a moment. "After I heard you leave, Zuko left, and I was left standing in the clearing, and as I looked around, I didn't see any fireflies. Aang, I'm sorry that you saw that, but you shouldn't have been spying on us in the first place."

Aang spoke quietly, "I know, I just wanted to make sure nothing was going on between you and Zuko…" He grew silent, and after a few moments, he spoke again. "It was because I care about you, but more than a friend…"

Katara turned to face him and smiled. "I care about you too." Then she kissed him, without warning. Aang smiled into the kiss, but before he closed his eyes, he saw fireflies flickering above their heads.


End file.
